Counting your Blessings
by Chucky Ray
Summary: Rose thinks about The Doctor and one day when she is down at the park with her family, and she realizes that even though she hasn't always gotten everything that she wanted, she's gotten everything that she's ever needed.


_This was inspired because of the fact that I'm rather angry about a couple of things in my life right now that I really wish I could change, but the fact that I have to remind myself that I have all the things I need. This was a last minute unplanned story but I just needed to do my ranting and raving to get it off my chest, so I'm doing it in a healthy matter and in a way that I love. So, I hope you enjoy it!_

Rose stood from afar while she watched her husband pull five month old baby Rachel and Tony around inside their wagon. Tony was only a year older than their daughter, but he was still considered her uncle since Tony was Rose's baby brother. Even though Rose loved her family with all her heart she still thought about the other version of The Doctor (the one with two hearts very often) and still secretly hoped and prayed that the TARDIS would reappear someday with him inside it. Flashbacks rapidly flashed through her mind while she watched them playing and laughing.

" _Hold on!" The Doctor yelled as Rose struggled to keep hold of the lever._

Then a few seconds later she saw herself falling towards the void.

 _"_ _ROSE!" The Doctor hollered on the top of his lungs as he watched the love of his life fall to her death. "NO!" he screamed and then suddenly within a few seconds later her father rushed in just in the nick of time to catch her and save her while The Doctor watched as the void sealed itself up again._

Rose remembered herself pounding on the wall pleading for it to take her back even though it was hopeless. Pressing her ear up against the wall as if being able to listen for her precious Doctor was possible while he did the same for her. She remembered when she told him that she loved him and that he told her that she would never be able to see him again. She remembered lying about being pregnant with his baby, and how dreadful it was that he would never be able to find out the truth.

"Life's not fair." She muttered to herself. "It just isn't fair." She growled when all of a sudden her mind took her back to when she was a little girl and she had shouted the same thing at her mother when she refused to buy her puppy.

 _"_ _It isn't fair! You're just so mean! You never get me anything I want, even after I told you that I would take care of it! I hate you! I never want to see you again! I'm running away from home, because I wish Daddy was here instead of you!" she yelled before she stormed out the door._

Rose suddenly felt ashamed of herself. She had never meant those things of course, but she was sort of doing the same thing to her husband. The man she loved more than anything else in the world. She remembered back to what had happened next. Rose had seen herself run into the woods since she knew that she wasn't allowed to cross the street. Of course her mother had been a lot smarter than she was and knew exactly where to find her.

 _Rose had managed to climb all the way up to her treehouse that she had built with her friends. Her mother climbed up after her after hearing her muffled sobs. "Rose darling, why don't you come down?" she questioned her._

 _"_ _Because I'm going to live up here in the treehouse that's why!" she yelled looking down at her lap while tears continued pouring out of her eyes and rolling down her cheeks._

 _"_ _Really? It would be awfully uncomfortable to sleep up here." Her mother told her while reaching over to her and stroking her cheek with the back of her hand. "Oh come on sweetheart, are you really that mad at me because I won't get you a puppy? I can hardly afford to pay the bills and you're more important to spend my money on when I have to. Besides, you're not always going to get what you want in life, I hate to break it to you." She said. "I can't tell you how many times that I wished your father was still alive." She said._

 _"_ _But he isn't, he's gone forever." Rose said while she took a rather large sniff._

 _"_ _No he isn't, as long as we remember what a good man he was, he'll stay inside our hearts forever." Her mother reassured her soothingly with a loving smile._

 _"_ _I just really want a father, and a puppy because all my friends do at school." Rose told her._

 _"_ _I know love, but you've got to remember all the things you do have that a lot of people don't have. It's called counting your blessings." Her mother said._

 _"_ _What do you mean?" Rose asked as she finally looked up at her._

 _"_ _Well, at least we have each other, and you have a good home and a loving family even if it is rather small. You also have food in your belly and clothes on your back." Her mother pointed out._

 _"_ _But everybody has that." Rose said._

 _"_ _Oh, you'd be surprised. Some people aren't as fortunate as we are. The thing is, it's alright to be angry and upset about not always getting your own way, but it's going to happen anyway because life isn't always fair,.. but every second of your life is a gift from God, and if all you're going to do is complain about it, then you'll never see the beautiful things about it." She explained with a warm and loving smile._

Rose suddenly came back to reality. She remembered apologizing for how selfish she was being and how everything was alright afterwards. She had never really stopped loving her mother, just like she had never really stopped loving her husband even though she missed his other self, but up until now she had forgotten all about what her mother had told her.

She smiled down at her mother who was now pushing her baby brother inside a baby swing, and The Doctor who was lying flat on his back in a pile of leaves holding their daughter straight up in the air and blowing raspberries on her tummy and making her squeal with laughter and giggles. That's when she realized that her mother was right, she may not have everything that she ever wanted, but she had everything that she ever needed. She was truly blessed.


End file.
